Pathetic
by Cat McHall
Summary: After Sakura is hit by a truck again, she has regained her old memories...but forgot everything about being a zombie. She freaks out after seeing her hands turn blueish gray from a wash, which leads to surprising reveals. (Post Episode 10. Theory Story)


**Pathetic**

* * *

 _Franchouchou Mansion_

"W-what" Sakura quivered in fear, "Wh-why are my hands blueish gray?"

"You're a zombie" Ai answered, "Did you forget, Sakura?"

"Z-zombie" Sakura shook, "Th-that can't be true."

"Unfortunately, it seems she forgot everything about being a zombie after being hit by the truck" Junko solemnly answered.

"Gah, what horrible timing" Saki cursed, "Our concert is in seven days and she has to relearn everything."

"Concert? Relearn?" Sakura asked.

"Yes" Kotaro answered while standing in the doorway, "You have your biggest concert to date at Arpino, little sis."

"EH? Little Sis?" the rest of the girls exclaimed in unison except for Yugiri.

"Biggest Bro?" Sakura muttered, "What...is going? Why are my hands like this?"

 **Splash!**

"Woah, what was that for?" Saki screamed.

"She remembers her past life" Kotaro sighed, "But has forgotten her unlife." Swiftly, Kotaro lead Sakura to his quarters and gets her a mirror.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you're actually a zombie" Kotaro sighed while taking off his glasses, revealing irises that matched Sakura's human eyes.

"How?" Sakura answered.

"We've watched a lot of zombie movies together, you should know how" Kotaro answered.

"...that doesn't answer my question" Sakura pouted.

"And I don't have an easy answer for you" Kotaro frowned, "I was hoping you didn't recover your memories, just so you can live your dream in peace."

"My...dream?" Sakura somberly asked.

"To become an idol" Kotaro turned away.

"...I am an idol?" Sakura said as tears began to seep through her eyes.

"Yes and I am your manager" Kotaro answered while hugging his sister, "I've worked ten years to redeem myself from the accident as well as my failure to protect you from...yourself."

"Oh" Sakura sniffled, "I...am so sorry for leaving you biggest bro, even if you're a pain sometimes."

"It's alright" Kotaro gave a soft smile, "We all make mistakes in life...and undeath"

"Still, I was pathetic to cut myself" Sakura responded as she rubbed her left, bandaged arm. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to remember the night she took her life.

"Everyone has their limits" Kotaro answered, "It's time to move forward, especially since you need to reconcile your past life with your current afterlife. The girls ease dropping behind the door will help you."

"Eh?" Sakura and the other girls exclaimed.

"How did you know we were standing just outside?" Junko asked.

"I heard Lily's sniffles" Kotaro shrugged.

"I can't help it" Lily wiped your eyes, "It's just...Sakura's last words invoked bad memories."

"Oh" Sakura looked down before taking a deep sigh, "My life has been plagued with failures, including my aspirations to become idol after I was ran over by a truck."

"Oh dear" Yugiri commented.

"I survived the accident, but I busted my hip and was told I wouldn't be able to walk again" Sakura sadly stated, "That was the final straw, as I slit my left arm and bled to death...I am really pathetic."

"Nah girl" Saki interjected, "You have a lot of guts to go out on your terms."

"Saki!?" Ai yelled.

"What" Saki answered, "I was the _kamikaze_ squad leader for Dorami. Which meant not being afraid of being your own source of death."

"There's a difference between committing suicide and doing suicidal stunts" Ai sneered.

"It's ok" Sakura stated, "I'm sure she means well, even if the comment is a bit...rough."

"...So what do we do now?" Junko asked.

"Do everything we can to help Sakura" Ai answered, "She's still a vital member of Franchouchou and we need to get her back to speed."

"I really am an idol..." Sakura thought, "That makes me happy, even if it required...death to achieve...Alright, let's do this!"

"That's a sudden change in atmosphere" Yugiri stated

"Even if I can't remember my time with you guys, I am sure they will come back if I work really hard" Sakura smiled, "If there's a will, then there is a way!"

With that, the girls lead Sakura to the studio while asking question about her past life. Meanwhile, Kotaro sat back in his desk and put on his glasses.

"Even when all hope is lost, there will always be a light at the end of tunnel" Kotaro thought to himself, "Although now things are going to change now that my ditsy sister has regained her memories. Ah well, just means I have to turn the absurd meter up a notch."

 _And thus, Franchouchou was finally getting back on track after a day of upheaval._

* * *

 **A/N: Just writing the "Sakura committed suicide" theory and "Kotaro is her brother" theory into a small piece.**


End file.
